


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 14 - One Closet Door Slammed Open

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-09
Updated: 2003-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>Disclaimer:  Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DC COMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 14 - One Closet Door Slammed Open

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 14 - One Closet Door Slammed Open

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

One Closet Door Slammed Open 

I don't care what they think,  
I don't care what they say,  
What do they know about this love anyway? 

\- "Come To My Window" performed by Melissa Etheridge 

December 8, 2002 

Metropolis, Kansas 

"So, you're heading back to Smallville already," said Lionel as he stood in the doorway and watched as Lex zipped up his travel bag. 

Exhaling loudly, Lex couldn't fight off the urge to slightly shake his head. Without looking back at his Father, Lex replied, "Yes, Dad. I think I've been away from my responsibilities long enough, don't you?" 

Sliding his hands into his jacket pockets, Lionel casually remarked, "You mean you've been away from that young farm boy long enough." 

Taking a second to close his eyes and calm his outrage, Lex pulled the strap of his bag onto his shoulder and said, "C'mon, Dad. We've managed to have an entire week pass without you mentioning Clark in some snide way. It actually hasn't been a bad week. Why don't we just keep it that way?" 

Quietly, Lionel watched as Lex picked up his wallet and keys from the bedside table. As Lex turned toward him, Lionel coolly observed, "This thing you have with the Kent boy can only end badly, Lex. Mark my words." 

Pausing in front of Lionel, Lex adjusted the thick strap hanging on his right shoulder as he asked, "Was that meant to be a bit of fatherly advice or a threat?" 

"Take it whichever way gets you to leave him the fastest," replied Lionel. 

Arching an eyebrow, Lex looked straight into Lionel's eyes before shaking his head. Brushing Lionel aside as he exited the scene, Lex managed a couple parting words. 

"Goodbye, Dad." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Couple Hours Later 

Hwy 90 

Once again, Lex slammed his hand against the steering wheel. Grimacing from the pain that shot through his palm, he cursed under his breath. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he pushed the accelerator a little further down. As the speedometer gauge climbed higher, he remembered the past few weeks. 

Sadly, he recalled election night. He never dreamed that Lionel still carried so much affection for his Mother. Affection? No. Love. He never realized his Father still loved his Mother so much. 

With regret, he reminded himself that he failed to mention the incident to his Father the next day, the next week. He went so long without bringing it up that he just stopped trying to find a good time to do so. 

With anger, he cursed himself as a coward. It seemed that he dodged Lionel more than he stood up to him. What was worse, he knew it and couldn't stand it. 

Taking a moment to smack the steering wheel again, he cursed Lionel for making it so hard. He hated that it took an almost fatal combination of alcohol and prescription medication to get the man to reach out emotionally. He hated that the next morning it was back to business as usual. He hated how easily he fell back into that old routine. 

Then, Lex remembered one other thing and when he did, he felt relief. 

A moment afterwards, he felt joy. 

With impatience, Lex pressed down even harder on the gas. As the world flew by, he could see the test results dangle in front of his face. He got the findings yesterday. Negative. Shaking his head, Lex smiled, knowing it was the last test he needed to be sure he was clean. Chewing on his bottom lip, Lex wasn't sure why he got so lucky but knew with certainty that he managed to dodge a bullet once again. 

He felt more than knew Hickory Lane as he turned sharply onto the dirt road. Slowing down dramatically as he approached the yellow farmhouse, Lex barely crawled up the final 10 yards. Looking around cautiously, he exhaled as he realized the Kent family truck wasn't parked beside the barn. Eyeing the house, he noticed all the darkened windows. Turning off his engine, Lex listened closely. He heard nothing but a rhythmic tapping and scrapping from the barn. Stepping from his car, he chose to investigate. Walking up to the structure, Lex scrutinized the newly oiled hinges before slowly opening the large, wooden door. 

Lex couldn't believe his eyes. A God stood before him - A bare-chested God who bore a striking resemblance to Clark Kent. Wearing nothing but jeans and steel toe work boots, he looked like an erotic version of a lumberjack. As if in a daze, all Lex could do was stare at his rippling muscles and the enticing way his apple-shaped ass rose in the air when he bent over to shovel up another load of hay with his pitchfork. 

Swallowing hard, Lex didn't even try to conceal his intentions as he smiled mischievously. Quietly, carefully, he closed the door behind him. Silently, stealthily, he crossed the barn, zeroing in on his prey. As Clark bent over to collect more hay, Lex pounced, wrapping his arms around Clark's slender waist. Drawing him close, Lex pressed his groin against Clark's ass before leaning over and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

Taken by surprise, Clark broke away. Spinning around, he lifted his pitchfork high. Gripping the wood tightly, Clark stumbled back as his eyes focused on Lex. "Lex? What?" 

Still smirking, Lex held up his hands in a mock defense. "Hey, watch where you point that thing. I just thought I'd drop by." 

Lex lowered his hands as Clark lowered the pitchfork. Looking from side to side, Lex asked, "Where are your parents?" 

Still shocked by Lex's appearance, Clark barely managed to answer, "They went into town to get some supplies. I heard them drive off about a half hour ago." 

Intensely, Lex looked into Clark's eyes. "How long do you expect them to be gone?" 

Managing to close his mouth long enough to swallow, Clark took in a deep breath before saying, "For a while." 

"Good," replied Lex. 

Flashing a feral grin, Lex stepped forward. Grabbing him by the hips, Lex pulled Clark forward until their chests pressed together. With his thumbs rubbing the skin just above the waistband of Clark's jeans, he dug his fingers into the firm flesh surrounding Clark's hipbones. Shifting forward, he pushed Clark backwards until his back met the wall. 

Placing his palms on the rough wood, Lex leaned in. As their lips met, Lex pressed his groin against Clark, causing him to spread his legs. Sliding into place, Lex reveled in the feel of Clark's strong, young body. Cradled between Clark's firm thighs, Lex pressed harder, smiling when he felt Clark moan against his lips. 

Without warning, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. As he pulled Lex close, Clark alternated between hungrily worrying and frantically kissing Lex's lips. Running his hands over Lex's back, he only paused his frenzied movements long enough to grasp at Lex's lean muscles. 

Then, it happened. 

As he stroked Lex's flanks, Clark felt a tremor run through Lex's body. Grinning evilly, Clark danced his fingertips over the quivering flesh. As a result, Lex pushed away, laughing softly as he did. Gently, he placed his hands on Clark's cheeks. Leaning forward, Lex tenderly pressed his forehead against Clark's. As Lex rocked his head from side to side, their noses brushed against each other. 

Soon, casual laughter filled the air between them. 

Genuinely smiling for the first time in weeks, Clark said, "Y'know, that was a big risk you took earlier. I could have killed you with that pitchfork." 

Shaking his head, Lex pulled away. As he opened his eyes, he said, "No. You wouldn't do that. You're much too careful." 

Pulling back, Clark's head hit the wall as he asked, "What do you mean?" 

Lex let his hands fall down Clark's bare arms. Slowly, he rubbed the smooth skin as he whispered, "I sense so much strength in you, Clark but, you always keep it in check." 

Taken by surprise for the second time that night, Clark asked, "You sense that?" 

Nodding once, Lex confirmed, "Yes, I do." 

In response, Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex gently. Unlike the ones they shared only moments before, these kisses played out slowly. They lingered and sought to shut out the world. In this, they succeeded. 

As Lex and Clark lost themselves in each other, the barn door opened again. Thanks to newly oiled hinges, it swung silently. As a result, they never saw her coming. 

In truth, Martha barely placed both feet in the barn before she shattered the romantic scene with a gasp. "Oh my God." 

Breaking apart, Lex and Clark placed distance between each other quickly. In an odd triangle, the three of them stared at each other silently. Cautiously, Lex took in Martha's stricken features before saying, "Mrs. Kent..." 

Quick as a flash, Martha covered her face with her hands. After a moment, her shoulders started to quiver. Soon, she began to shake her head, fanning out her hair. Finally, she announced with conviction, "This isn't happening." 

With a wavering voice, Clark asked, "Mom, I thought you went to town with Dad." 

Lowering her hands, Martha stared at Clark as she yelled, "No! I went to check on the herd. I guess it's a good thing I did. Or maybe it's a bad thing. I don't know anymore." 

Shaking, Clark stuttered as he pleaded, "Please, let me explain." 

"Clark," growled Martha as she brought her angry gaze to bear on Clark's frightened face, "Shut up and get in the house." 

Glancing at Lex, Clark whispered, "Mom." 

Stepping backward, Martha pushed the barn door open. Standing rigidly, she ordered, "Now!" 

From the corner of his eye, Lex could see defiance fill Clark. Acting quickly, Lex added, "Clark, go. Do as your Mother said." 

Mouth hanging open, Clark looked back and forth from Martha to Lex. Closing his mouth, Clark set his jaw and left. Left behind, Lex and Martha stood in silence. Lex stared straight at Martha, while she looked everywhere but at him. 

Clearing his throat, Lex broke the silence. "Mrs. Kent?" 

Martha's eyes grew hard. Enraged, her face flushed with color as she screamed, "Don't talk to me!" 

Helplessly, Lex watched her flee from the barn. Tipping his head back, Lex shook his head from side to side in disbelief. His left hand trembling, Lex raised it and ran it across his scalp. Turning to the nearest wall, Lex kicked the wood hard before limping toward the barn door. 

Distantly, Martha heard a sharp bang and knew Lex just kicked the barn. ' _That_ ' _s great_ ,' thought Martha, ' _a hole in the wall is just another thing to hate him for_.' Crossing over to the house, Martha could only see red. On top of that, she felt embarrassed about what she saw and the "I told you so" Jonathan would surely offer her later. As she ascended the back stairs, Martha asked herself, ' _How could I have been so stupid_?' 

The kitchen door slammed shut behind Martha as she stormed into the room. Instantly, she thought, ' _He shouldn_ ' _t be here_.' He should have given her a wide berth and avoided her as best he could, but instead Clark stood bare-chested beside the kitchen table, staring back at her. In his eyes, Martha noticed a shadow of hope, but mostly she saw fear; more fear than she 'd ever seen in him before. The fear didn't lessen her disappointment or cool her anger, but it did give her pause - A pause that allowed time for her to control her raging emotions. That control permitted her to calmly say, "Clark, go to your room." 

Swallowing hard, Clark watched as his Mother looked away from him, looked at anything but him. He felt tears sting his eyes as he begged, "Please Mom, let me explain." 

"Explain?" whispered Martha. Facing Clark, Martha spoke quietly at first, but she got louder until she shouted the last of her words. "No. Go to your room. I am not listening to what my 16 year old son has to say about making out in my barn!" 

"Then, maybe you'll listen to me." 

Spinning around, Martha stared at Lex through the screen door. Pointing at Lex, Martha said, "You are the last person who has anything to say." 

From behind her, Clark pled, "Mom, just listen to him." 

"No." Her eyes never leaving Lex's, Martha replied, "I trusted you with my most precious thing. I entrusted my son to you and you betrayed me." 

For a second, Lex's eyes closed. Slowly, they reopened as he said, "I'm sorry that you feel that way." 

His calm demeanor enraged Martha even more. She wanted to scream. More than that, she wanted a good reason to hit this young man standing before her. Glancing at the kitchen counter, her fingers itched to grab one of the knives resting in their block. Bringing her eyes back to Lex, Martha threatened, "I have half a mind to call the police, right now." 

"Mom, no," cried Clark. 

Turning around, Martha stalked Clark. In response, Clark backed away as fast as he could. He stopped when he reached the supporting column he once broke with Phelan's back. This time, it was his back against the pillar as he watched his Mother advance, fury blazing in her eyes. 

Stopping only inches from him, she reached up and grabbed his chin. Pulling it down, she stared directly into Clark's eyes as she asked, "How long has this been going on?" 

When he didn't answer immediately, Martha manually shook his head until Clark replied, "Since my birthday." 

Not letting go of Clark's chin, Martha glared over her shoulder and said, "You waited until he was just barely legal, didn't you?" 

Without emotion, Lex slid his hands into his pant pockets. "That's correct." 

The anger in her eyes burned even brighter at Lex's words. Turning back to Clark, Martha interrogated, "How far has this gone?" 

Horrified, Clark could only stutter, "Mom?" 

Letting go of Clark's chin, Martha reached even higher and grabbed the back of his head. Pulling his head down, she brought his face within millimeters of her own. "Tell me or so help me God, I will call the police, right now." 

The tears in Clark's eyes threatened to spill as he responded to the threat, "Nothing's happened." 

"Is that so?" inquired Martha. 

"He's telling you the truth, Mrs. Kent. What you saw in the barn is the extent of what's happened between us," offered Lex from behind the screen door. 

Martha searched Clark's glistening eyes as she asked one final question, "Is that true?" 

"Yes. I swear it is, Mom, " replied Clark, his voice thick with emotion. 

She continued to search his eyes until she was satisfied. Quickly, she released her hold on him. Pulling away, Martha hugged herself as she wandered slowly over to the screen door. Standing across from Lex, Martha whispered, "I hold you responsible for this." 

Nodding, Lex agreed, "I know. So, do I." 

Forgotten at the back of the kitchen, Clark announced, "Mom, that's not fair. Lex wasn't the only one involved in this. I had a part in it, too." 

Coldly, Martha glanced at Clark and explained in an even voice, "You are a child - A 16 year old child." 

Looking back at Lex, she continued, "You are not. You are an adult. It was your responsibility to make sure something like this didn't happen." 

Nodding, Lex concurred, "You're right, Mrs. Kent." 

Taking a few quick, short strides forward, Martha pressed her hands against the steel wire screen and cried, "Then, what happened? Why did you let this happen?" 

Looking down at his hands, Lex replied, "It happened because I didn't stop it." 

Letting her head fall back, Martha squeezed her eyes shut before saying, "But, why? Why my son?" 

Looking back up, Lex waited until Martha returned his gaze. "How can you ask me that? You're his Mother. More than anyone, you should know how special he is." 

Stunned, Martha followed Lex's eyes as they drifted past her. Looking over her right shoulder, Martha watched as Lex and Clark's eyes locked. She witnessed the connection between them. In disbelief, she recognized the peaceful expression that covered Clark's face as he held Lex's gaze. Shocked, she backed away from the truth as she backed away from the screen door. 

Hugging herself, Martha cried, "I can't discuss this anymore. I need to talk this over with Jonathan." 

"Mom," panicked Clark. 

Shaking her head, Martha replied sternly, "No Clark, I'm not keeping this from him." 

Slowly, she looked at Lex - Still standing on the other side of the screen door. Sadly, she said, "You had better leave. I expect Jonathan to be home anytime now. It..." 

Finishing her sentence, Lex whispered, "...Would be better if I wasn't here when he shows up." 

In response, she nodded. 

With a final glance at Mrs. Kent, Lex looked at Clark and said, "Call me later, Clark." 

Terrified, Clark watched Lex turned away from the door and start down the stairs. With each step, Lex disappeared a little more from view. When he finally vanished, Clark wrapped his arms around himself. Hunching his shoulders, Clark bowed his head as he leaned against the square column. 

Finally, Martha said, "Clark-" 

Looking up suddenly, Clark declared, "Please don't be mad, Mom. I swear I never wanted to hurt you. I swear I never wanted to lie." 

With Clark's needful words, the last bit of fight fled from Martha's body. Limp and tired from battle, she forced herself to find the strength to look at Clark as she said, "Clark, can you just go to your room." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Twenty-Three Minutes Later 

Clark had heard the truck pull up seven minutes ago. For the past five minutes, Clark waited. Five seconds ago, the loud voice belonging to his Father sounded just like he thought it would. 

"Clark! Get down here, right now!" 

With lead filled feet, Clark stomped down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, he inhaled deeply as he walked into the living room. He saw his Mother sitting forward in her comfortable chair. He watched his Father pace from one side of the room to the other. Uncomfortably, Clark stood silently, waiting to be noticed. 

Finally, his Father noted his entrance. Marching forward, Jonathan asked, "What is this your Mother told me about finding you and... and..." 

"Lex," said Clark. 

"Right. She told me she found you and that Luthor in the barn... in the barn..." 

"Kissing. Mom caught us kissing," offered Clark. 

"Yeah, doing that," said Jonathan. "That is unacceptable." 

"I can't help it," replied Clark as he bowed his head, unable to look at the disgust in his Father's eyes. 

"Of course, you can. Goddamn, Clark and of all people in this world to be doing it with," said Jonathan. 

Defiantly, Clark looked up at his Father and asked, "What bothers you more, Dad - The fact that I'm gay or the fact that I'm with Lex?" 

Returning his son's rebellious expression, Jonathan answered, "I'm not entirely sure." 

Looking down, Clark took in a few short quick breaths. As his eyes darted about, Clark asked, "What is it with you and the Luthors, anyway?" 

Anger punctuating his words, Jonathan replied, "Look at what the Luthors have done to this town, Clark. They're rich and mean. Their kind are vicious like sharks. They do what they want and they don't care who they hurt along the way." 

Shaking his head, Clark said, "Lex didn't do anything to this town. His Father did. You are always judging him by what his Father has done." 

From her perch, Martha offered her own take, "Clark, it's not that. We worry because Lex's world is so very different from our own." 

Standing still, Clark pointed at his Father and said, "His kind." 

Then, he pointed at his Mother and whispered, "His world." 

Letting his hands fall down beside his thighs, he spoke softly. "What world am I from?" What kind am I?" 

"Clark," gasped Martha as her right hand fluttered up to her neck. 

Looking directly at his Mother, Clark continued, "Didn't you ever think maybe that's what we have in common - The fact we're so different from everyone else?" 

Jonathan Kent's mouth fell open, but nothing came out. He stood perfectly still, caught between moments until finally he sputtered out, "You haven't told Lex about you landing with the meteors, have you?" 

"No, I haven't, but I will. I know that now," replied Clark. 

"Are you insane?" shouted Jonathan. "You cannot tell anyone. If you do, you could end up in a lab somewhere. Is that what you want?" 

Clark couldn't hold back the tail end of a laugh as he replied, "Of course not, but what did you think that this would remain a little secret between the three of us forever?" 

Tilting back his head, Jonathan jutted out his chin and answered, "I hoped." 

This time, Clark let the sad laughter flow. Looking back and forth from his father to his Mother, Clark posed a question, "Did you ever think I would fall in love with someone? Did you? Did you really think I'd want to hide who I am from the person I love the most?" 

Laughing, Jonathan shook his head as he said, "So, now you love him. Is that it?" 

"Not yet. But I think I could," answered Clark. 

In response, Jonathan walked away, turning his back on his son. Clark stared at his Father's back for a second before looking at his Mother. His eyes filled with tears at the helplessness he saw in her face. Turning toward her, Clark took a couple steps toward her while he said, "Please, tell me you understand. If you don't, then tell me you'll try to understand. Please." 

Frowning deeply, Martha sighed, "Clark, I understand." 

Just past Clark, Martha saw Jonathan spin around, shock filling his face. Drawing her eyes back up to her son's face, Martha continued, "I do, but Lex is so much older than you. Even if he were female, I wouldn't feel right about this." 

Rolling his eyes, Clark argued, "He's just seven years older than me." 

Letting out an airy laugh, Martha mimicked, "Just. You're only 16 years old. You don't have the experience to handle someone that much older than you." 

Reigning in his anger, Clark disagreed, "But Mom, I'm not a child." 

Jonathan chose that moment to interrupt. "Look, all this debate is pointless. You are my son and my son isn't gay. End of discussion." 

"What?" Filled with indignation, Clark shot daggers at his Father as he implored to his Mother, "Mom?" 

Stepping between Clark and Martha, Jonathan stood toe to toe with Clark. "Don't go crying to your Mother. You want to be treated like a man, you start acting like one." 

Out of her seat in a flash, Martha pushed her way between Jonathan and Clark. Looking up at both of them, she said, "Look, let's take a break. We're starting to say things we might end up regretting." 

At her words, both Jonathan and Clark took a step back. Exhaling, loudly, Martha placed a hand flat against each man's chest. Gently, she pushed them further apart. Finally, when both of them were a few feet apart, Martha looked up at Clark. Tugging on his T-shirt, Martha waited until Clark glanced down at her before she whispered, "Go to bed, Clark. Your father and I will discuss this. We'll decide what happens from here on out. Is that understood?" 

"Mom..." objected Clark. Looking across at his Father, Clark sighed, "Right." 

Backing away from his parents, Clark didn't turn his back on them until he reached the stairs. 

Rushing up the stairs, Clark felt his dry eyes burn again. As he slammed the door behind him, Clark felt his face grow hot. Grabbing the phone by his bed, Clark punched in Lex's number and tapped his foot impatiently as it rang. 

Downstairs, Jonathan and Martha flinched as the slamming door shook the whole house. Unclenching their shoulders, they loudly sighed. Glancing at each other, they sighed again. 

Sitting back down in her chair, Martha said, "Well, that was productive." 

"What?" asked Jonathan as he sat down on the sofa. 

"I said, 'That was productive.' Note the sarcasm," replied Martha. Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued, "By the way, thanks for making this into such a spectacle." 

Falling back against the sofa cushions, Jonathon exhaled loudly. "Martha, don't be like that. Okay, I admit that I shouldn't have blown up like that, but damn it, this can't be happening." 

Staring out into space, Martha said wistfully, "That's all I've been able to think since I saw them together. He asked which bothers us more. I don't know. I just know he's so young. He's so very young, Jonathon. He's supposed to be my baby. When did he stop being my baby?" 

Jonathon's heart broke as he watched a tear spill down Martha's cheek. Sitting up, he reached out and took her hand. Gently, he smiled at her as he answered, "Oh Martha, he just grew up, is all." 

Tugging on her callused fingertips, Jonathan urged Martha to join him on the sofa. With half-hearted protest, she crossed the space between them. Sitting beside her husband, she rested her cheek on Jonathan's right shoulder and sighed, "I never thought he'd grow up so fast." 

Placing his right hand on Martha head, Jonathan absently stroked her hair. He sat calmly until a thought crept into his mind. Shrugging Martha away, Jonathan stood up and crossed over to the phone. Along the way, he gave the thought a voice. "He wouldn't be this way if it hadn't been for Luthor. Damn that man!" 

Picking up the phone, Jonathan went to push buttons when he heard voices. Shock filled his face as he recognized Lex and Clark's voices. He looked over at Martha, but otherwise stood perfectly still. When Martha mouthed, "What is it?" 

Jonathan mouthed back, "Lex." 

Jumping up, Martha grabbed at the phone. A slight wrestling match ensued as they battled over the phone. Finally, they compromised. With the phone held between them, they pressed their heads against each other and listened. 

"Lex, they can't make this decision for me. If I have to, I'll just run away." 


End file.
